peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pocahontas Divorces John Smith (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Judy Kuhn (Pocahontas) Meanwhile, back in London, John Smith and Pocahontas arrived home from the party and they freed Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. Cleo gurgled with happiness. Pocahontas smiled as she turned to John Smith. "John, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Lilo. After all, she's still a little girl." At the party, Pocahontas had a chat with John Rolfe, and her new husband agreed to let Lilo stay with Chip and Dale in the nursery for a while. John Smith yawned and said, "Pshaw, Pocahontas. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Pluto?" "Oh, of course not." said Pluto. Then he turned to Figaro, saying, "Don't you agree, Figaro?" "I agree!" said Figaro, "Isn't he right, Cleo?" Cleo smiled and gurgled. Pocahontas opened the door and gasped. Lilo was not in her bed. She was gone! And Chip and Dale were not in their bed, either. They were gone, too! Pocahontas was panicked. "Lilo! Chip! Dale! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Pocahontas was heartbroken and she began to cry. Cleo gurgled in sadness. Pluto howled in sadness. Figaro meowed in sorrow. John Smith felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on Lilo. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Pocahontas Smith?" Pocahontas sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Pocahontas wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told John Smith that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, John Smith felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Pocahontas knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and John Smith and began to sing: Pocahontas:'' There was a time'' When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Berry began to cry and hugged Young Tod, crying. "Oh, there, there, Berry." Berry wept bitterly while hugging Tod, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series